Combust
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Tori made a grave mistake in spraying Danny and Cat with cheese. Jade will go and confront her about it since she does not want to talk in public. Just what will go on in that tent? *Tade fluff towards the end. One shot*


Disclaimer**= I do not own Victorious.**

A/N= **This one shot takes place during the events from the episode, "Cat's New Boyfriend."**

* * *

><p>Something ignited inside of Tori as she saw her good friend Cat dance with her ex-boyfriend, Danny. The mischievous eye of hers noticed a fountain of cheese Robbie had awkwardly explained to her moments prior. Without thinking, she stormed towards the fountain and sprayed Danny and Cat with cheese.<p>

_What the hell did you do Tori?_

_Why would you do that Tori?_

_How could you spray them, they did not do anything to you!_

Tori was stunned, as was everyone else, when observing the damage she had caused. She could not come up with a logical reason for her actions, so she ran away. Two people, then one very intrigued person, were in pursuit of her. A good place Tori thought that would be of shelter was a tent inside Hollywood Arts, so she hid there. Relief entered her for a bit because she would not have to answer to the court of public opinion about why she sprayed hot and sticky cheese all over innocent people. After a few minutes, she came to her senses about it all- it was a messed up thing to do to her friend and her ex, even if he liked the things Cat did for him, things that he hated while together with Tori. When she gathered the courage to leave the tent, some object hit her while she was inside the tent, and she yelped in pain.

"Oww!"

"So you are in there Tori?" Tori was unable to move- Jade had found her, her hiding tent where she thought that she was safe. She did not know whether or not she was going to beat her up again or whatever.

"Come on Tori, I'm not going to hurt you; open up the tent so you and I can have a talk,"

"Never."

"Look Spray," Jade teased, knowing full well that the newly minted nickname would piss off Tori and make her more likely to open the tent. Tori, with an agitation to her steps, opened the tent and yanked Jade by her shirt inside the tent and zipped it.

"My name is Tori and not Spray. Secondly, if you want to talk to me, make sure it is quiet because I do not want anyone, especially Danny and Cat, to start looking for me. I want to look for them apologize first,"

"Shh, you worry too much. No one will find us. Have you notice that I cut the lights, its pitch dark in here?"

"Oh yeah, whew I guess. Heyy, why are you talking to weird to me?" Tori noticed that Jade had some sensuality in her words- almost as if she was "flirting" with her; flirting with her in the dark.

"Why did you spray Dat with cheese?" Jade kept pushing buttons like it was no big deal. Her next 'strategy' to piss off Tori was to refer Danny and Cat as one, signifying their togetherness. Tori was indeed sparking with rage, grabbing Jade's shoulder as her form of retaliation. She knew that Jade did not like to be touched; however, Jade did not seem to mind.

"Okay, you are acting very weird right now. Usually you freak out when someone other than Beck touches you, and now you are letting me touch you like wily nilly? What is wrong Jade?"

"Don't turn the conversation back around to me," Jade replied, the edge returning in her voice, "this is about you and why you sprayed, Spray." She laughed like a police officer would. Tori used her nightstick; I mean hand, to cover Jade's mouth. Once again, Jade made no move to remove it. As a matter of fact…

"Jade! You licked my palm with the tip of your tongue,"

"**You** need your mouth covered," Jade replied, laughing her ass off. Tori calmly explained that she wanted to quickly tell her why she did what she did. Jade promised to shut up and listen.

"I used to date Danny as you already know. Seeing him with Cat- seeing them all happy together and dancing, made me jealous. Not because they were together, but because they looked so happy together and," and Tori rambled on for 20 more minutes, not caring if anyone else listened by any means. Jade listened dutifully though, nodding when asked to.

"So what you are saying is that you sprayed them because you miss "being happy?""

"That is the gist of it, yea," Tori did not want to talk with Jade anymore, unzipping the tent to go find Danny and Cat to apologize. Jade could not take it anymore, lunging herself at Tori in order to prohibit anymore tent unzipping. Tori tried valiantly to wrestle her away from the zipper, but Jade overpowered her, having her fall flat, laying on her back. Tori's shoulders were pinned by Jade's hands and she felt powerless, desperately wondering what Jade was going to do to her.

"Please don't hurt me Jade, I would like,"

"to be happy, I know. I'm trying to make you happy?"

"_How exactly is pinning my shoulders making me happy; as a matter of fact_," Tori did not finish her statement. Jade put her lips on Tori's and started the process of making out with her. She did not respond, but rather could not. Her eyes were dilating wildly, like the slot machine being replayed over and over again. When Jade was done, both she and Tori smiled and kissed each other one last quick time.

"You should feel happy enough now to apologize to Danny and Cat,"

"Yeah, that was, um, incredible," Tori said in between breath. Another hug and kiss and Jade left the tent, leaving Tori shocked. This was not the way she expected to cap off her first Hollywood Arts kickback. She'll make a note after apologizing that she will play the slot machines at casinos. Why?

Each play of the slot machine in Tori's mind produced the same numbers like a lottery: 1, 11, 10:

_*Always Kiss Jade*_


End file.
